Give Five Minutes
by WooperPooper
Summary: During a busy week, Nick tells Rochelle he's capable of reaching her within five minutes in case of an emergency or if there's something she needs. When he tells her this, Rochelle reminds him how busy work is and requests something related to his guidelines he didn't quite expect. Nick/Ro, AU, oneshot.


Give Five Minutes

* * *

There was a freshly paved road between the downtown avenues of Cherry and Second Street. The residents and workers, regardless of living near downtown, had been in an uproar for having such an important road under construction for weeks on end. Third Street, the place causing "a hell of a lot of hullabaloo" according to Ellis, was home to major companies, parking garages, food places, and other shops citizens considered necessities to the city's day and nightlife. It was absolutely one of the liveliest streets the city hosted. While the street was under construction, finding parking and getting to work had become a temporary four-week hell. It was one of the main streets and, as of today, one of the finest roads in town.

Nick had no reason to drive anywhere near downtown's Third Street as he could easily walk there within twenty minutes, but he was more than happy to hear the news of this road's availability. He tossed an empty pack of sugar to the side of the counter he was occupying in a local fifties diner and looked up at a television broadcasting the news. The current report was on Third Street, a recurring topic weaving itself in and out of other news shorts happening throughout the morning. When airing, it did so in sporadic bits around two minutes per appearance.

The clip ended after interviewing a few pedestrians and switched to commercial break.

An elderly man at a table behind Nick piped up, "Glad they redid that street. It's as old as me and has been working twice as hard."

"One of the busiest there is," a waiter replied. He placed a mug of a steaming drink on the table.

"Amazing how streets have histories. You can read them just by looking at the cracks and types of chunks taken out of it, almost like counting a tree's rings or a person's scars and injuries. Anyway, thank you for the tea. I won't be needing anything else."

"Enjoy your drink sir," the waiter bowed his head slightly and left the elder's table.

Nick smiled at the conversation after sipping his coffee graced with cream and sugar; the additions were to be kept secret from Rochelle as he usually had it without the extras in her presence. It was a sense of pride sort of deal. His self-confidence could potentially be measured by teaspoons of sugars. He frowned at the possibility.

Another Third Street segment popped on the screen again. A long while back, these portions were hard to watch due to some of the reporters. After cycling through new management and staff, this particular news station had evidently improved over the number of years. Nick hid his grin by rubbing his nose. Now it was Rochelle's turn to benefit the station, to add to its history.

Although Nick didn't have much interest concerning the downtown's infrastructure, _this_ story was important. Rochelle had been laboring over producing segments and histories of the street since the idea of it undergoing pavement work circulated awhile back. Four to eight weeks of dedicated hard work – this included preparation prior to construction- resulted in a series of mostly positive feedback. Maybe it was because the street was a crucial piece of the city, something the locals could connect to. He didn't know. What mattered was the city seemed to be in a lighter atmosphere today.

The camera shot to the front of the news studio Rochelle had been relocated to awhile back. Even got the building included in the segment? Atta girl.

Nick left a Jackson on the table – he was notorious for leaving whatever bill he happened to pull – and abruptly left the diner after downing the last of his coffee.

The **Monday** **morning** cold greeted him much akin to a friendly hug from Ellis. In other words, it was too much, an invasion of personal space, and unfavorable. At least one would pull back… sometimes. He wrapped a scarf around his neck to prevent the cold from being a noticeable burden, simultaneously being impressed by some jacketless people around him. Nick was never one for extreme weather.

Cameramen and reporters filled the street's wide sidewalks while cars drove on the road. It was a bit disorientating for the vacant street to be filled. This must have been providing great coverage for Rochelle.

"_These sorts of stories aren't ones I want to dedicate myself to," Rochelle had told him a few weeks ago, "but it's a start. We all need that push, don't we?"_

"_What kind of reports are you interested in then?" Nick refilled her glass with a pitcher of water left by a waitress. _

"_Hm…" She put a finger to her lip and looked down in thought. A bright smile emerged and she connected gazes with Nick once formulating a perfect answer. " National problems. Conflicting crimes. Medical issues. Ones I think people should know, discuss, and take action on, as these are all things that would be critical problems requiring attention right away. This is the news business."_

_The conman chuckled and set the pitcher down. He leaned forward to speak at a level just above a whisper, "Medical? Wouldn't that cause mass hysteria? You sure about it?" _

_Rochelle leaned forward too, her grin stunningly strong and genuine, "If it opens any chance of helping people, then yes. Yes I do." _

Nick walked down Third Street. The bustling area was filled with energy. People filtered in and out work buildings, some visiting for conferences while others exited from night shifts.

The clock on what Nick guessed was an accounting company's building read _9:15am_. Rochelle informed him she had an extra break this early for celebratory reasons, which were quite obvious.

He crossed the street – that admittedly felt a _lot_ smoother – and walked a couple of blocks until reaching a tall building decorated with wreaths and white lights for the upcoming season. What kind of people risked their lives to decorate these looming buildings for festive purposes? They must have dedicated their soul to the holidays. Nick was fishy of anyone who did, as he was reminded of punks during Halloween season that threw toilet paper on houses. Punk-ass kids.

A figure with a familiar walk trotted down the front stairs in jeans and a trendy dark coat. Great timing.

She grinned upon seeing Nick and approached him. Her eyes glanced at his scarf. "Choosing to be fashionable today, are we?"

"You implying I can't be stunningly-well dressed without wearing something of your choosing?" Nick smiled. The scarf was a birthday present from her awhile back.

Rochelle laughed and beckoned him to walk with her. "Good to see you Nick. Lets go. Nothing like walking for a break."

The two made their way down the street, briefly catching up on the past couple of weeks. She had been busy and Nick wanted to give her breathing room from the stress of work, so his social outings with her had lessened. They had maybe one or two meal outings, but that was it.

"You want to get food or anything?" Nick asked.

"No thanks. Someone made waffles for the team, so we wolfed those down." Always referring to her work as family or a united group. How like Rochelle. They neared a park bench. "Want to sit?"

"Whatever you say, and sure sweetheart." The two sat down on the cool seat overlooking a playground, some trees, a few picnic benches, and miniature barbeques for the public's use. Some children and parents played amongst the area. One particular family had a dog. Nick pointed at the playground then rested his arm on his lap. "You think they took their kids out of school just to celebrate the street?"

Rochelle chuckled, "Nah. It's not _that _dire of an event. If that were the case I publicized a new holiday! The school district is having the day off as furlough. You know, with budget issues and all that."

"A day off, huh?" Nick settled his hands in his pockets. "Kids are stoked about those things, be it a kindergartener or a senior in high school. Probably college kids too like Zoey. I always gave _myself_ days off during school."

"Maybe that's why holiday feelings have been diluted for you. You made your own holidays," she replied and rested her hands either side of her on the metal bench. Her gloves prevented the cold from stinging her skin as she held onto one of the bench's bars.

"Sounds about right. My family didn't really do much anyway. Couldn't afford it."

"Not always about the money, you know?"

"My… _mom_," he reluctantly spat," couldn't afford it financially or emotionally. Nothing to spend on me, not even a penny for my thoughts in bulk."

"Right." She looked at him softly, reminding him of the present. "Well, you've got us, if that helps. And if, you know, that's sufficient for you now. Sometimes you still come off as an enigma to me."

"You know me better than anyone else." He grinned back. "I can't deny having met you guys. Met you, the monkey mechanic, and the rest of the nutty lot. The office worker is maybe the most normal one."

"You know you have fun around them. Anyway, what are your plans for the rest of the week?"

"Go around the district. Maybe get some presents for the 'fam-bam', as Ellis calls us. What a ridiculous name," Nick laughed.

"I remember last year you got everyone chocolate," Rochelle started with a mischievous grin, "and Coach was so ecstatic you thought he was going to break your bones from hugging you too hard."

"Yeah, I'd prefer _not_ to remember when life was flashing before my eyes. Death aside, I was thinking of buying that one movie we saw the other day at Ellis's. What was it called? _Cars_?"

"You're thinking of _Drive_, hon," Rochelle covered her mouth to snicker. "_Cars_ was that cartoon one with the talking, well, cars! You know, the one you woke up yelling about when we crashed at Ellis's once."

Nick frowned with evident disgust. "Yeah- no I hated that movie. Why the _fuck_ did they have teeth? And tongues? Lets forget that nightmare. But that car marathon he had did have a redeeming movie. _Drive_."

She glanced at her watch. "Lets start heading back. My break ends soon. I do remember, though. What about the movie?"

The two stood up and began walking down the sidewalk. Rochelle put her hands in her coat's pockets. Nick looked straight ahead. "You know I like movies. Remember the beginning?"

"Now that I think about it, the lighting was cool, you know? Loved the music."

Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets too. They crossed a street, her work building coming into view. He was having trouble talking about this topic fluidly. "There was that one condition he mentioned at the start. Do you remember it?"

"Hm… the time one?"

"The one and only."

"That's right, he could make it anywhere within a certain amount of minutes." They reached the front of her workplace. Nick stood in front of the woman he'd grown fond of. He crossed his arms to brace the cold, but he felt a warm, comforting sensation in his chest.

"Same thing applies to me with you, but a few alterations and a little more lenient, okay?"

"Do expand," she inquired with a half-grin and a raised brow.

"Look, I- no matter _what_ happens, if you're ever in trouble or if there's an emergency, give me a call or an instant phone message -_anything_- and I'll be there to help you in five minutes, if not sooner."

"'Instant phone messaging?' What are you, my pa-pa?" She looked down and chuckled, but returned her gaze to Nick. "That fast, huh?"

"Well, as soon as I can. Whatever you need. You get it." He scratched the back of his head while looking off to the side.

"Didn't realize you could drive."

"Hey now," Nick looked back at her smiling sheepishly, "I do. Just because you haven't seen me in a car doesn't mean I don't have one. What kind of host would I be if we hung out in my apartment's garage?"

"I'm sure Ellis would love that."

"Whatever. You get my point, right?"

Rochelle opened her mouth to say something, but withdrew her comment. She took a few steps closer to Nick and tiptoed up to get a close-up of his face. Her warm breath gently tugged at his cheeks. "I understand. I'll see you at the end of this week, okay?" She pecked his nose then returned to her normal height, dark eyes looking up at Nick. "Got a lot of work to do."

He stood there dumbly for a moment, then snapped back to reality and rushed to respond. "Sure thing. Swamped with work, huh?"

"Yep. Don't stay holed up all week, 'kay? I bet Ellis would love to see you. Anyone except maybe Francis for that matter, but you two have your share of fun." She reached out and tightened the loop on Nick's scarf. Smiling, she patted it with satisfaction.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Want to make a deal?"

"Making a deal with a conman? Well, former conman, I guess. I smuggle Coach snacks into the school sometimes."

"Here it is: you make plans with anyone, or go out with any one of our friends. Accept their offers." He couldn't help but feel she was planning something behind those softly spoken words, but let her continue. "Even if you hate it, give _them_ five minutes, for me. You might say it's 'awful', but that's your way of showing affection, oddly enough. That's my request. Anyway, I got to get going. I'll drop by tomorrow morning for coffee as usual. Otherwise, see you Friday, Nick."

As with earlier, Rochelle trotted up the stairs. She looked back, smiled, waved, and entered through the building's glass doors. Nick waited there for a solid two minutes before sighing and wondering where to head off. Looking for presents wasn't appealing at the moment. He'd probably go to an electronics store.

Maybe he'd watch that movie again.

* * *

Rochelle came by **Tuesday** precisely at six thirty in the morning. The quirky work schedule lately had required her to take early shifts as opposed to her usual evening ones. Nick didn't mind accommodating to her "awake" hours; he wasn't one to sleep much, so times weren't an issue.

However, waking up at six a.m wasn't something he normally did these days.

"Can't believe I'm still making us coffee at _your_ place," Rochelle called out from Nick's kitchen.

"Because you love me," he joked. Sort of.

"Not quite that buddy, but nice try. I will never let you forget your inability to use your coffee maker."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Nick grunted under his breath and took his fork to fiddle with a lone pancake chunk on his plate. He spoke up. "I don't see how you ended up getting morning and partial evening shifts for the past month."

"I told you," she entered Nick's living room with two mugs of coffee. "That it's because of a few reasons." Rochelle walked passed a sofa centered in front of a table and television to reach Nick's small table for two. She placed the mugs and sat down. "First off, it was a good opportunity and story. Second, an emergency came up for my coworker who does the morning shows so I've had to fill in for him. Three, well, it's a pretty penny and I could use that."

"In that order, huh?" Nick took his mug – a navy one gifted from Zoey – and blew softly on his coffee. The scent signaled to his brain _'function faster, dumbass!'_ He took a sip. "Got a lot of those left? The morning shifts, I mean."

"Not quite. I'll be back to the usual evening productions next week," Rochelle replied. She poured some cream from a small container into her mug with a pouch of sugar Nick happened to have on the table. After swirling it with a spoon, she glanced at Nick's mug before raising a brow at him.

"Black? Again?"

"Got a problem with my taste buds?"

"No, not at all," she said a bit too smoothly for Nick's preferences. He knew this teasing tone.

"Come on, it doesn't taste _that_ bitter."

"Isn't there a saying that goes along the lines of 'you are what you eat'? So this would make you bit-"

"Fine. Put some cream and sugar in it," Nick grumbled.

"Oh, but I thought you prefer it without them?"

"Just put the damn stuff in."

Rochelle laughed and mixed in some sugar and milk. "There you go. Better this way, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "Have to agree with that."

"Hah!" She pointed at him with her stirring spoon. "You haven't even tried it yet. So you _do_ drink it with sugar and milk when I'm not around."

Nick's back straightened. There was no escaping this. He raised his hands above the table in resignation. "I- uh. Fine. You got me."

The news producer laughed and leaned back in her chair, taking a sip from her coffee. "It's fine. Your dark secret is safe with me, tough guy. Well, I guess not so dark anymore now that you've added some cream."

"Shut up," he joked and drank from his mug. His face muscles relaxed. This tasted _so_ much better.

"You get that movie?" She took another sip.

"Yeah, I put it on the shelf already."

The two talked about films until Rochelle looked at her watch. "Alright, I've got to head out. Thanks for the coffee, even though I made it."

"No problem sweetheart," he yawned. "Go kick ass in producing, and shit."

She laughed and got up from her chair. "Thanks. Consider getting some sleep, okay?" Nick watched her bumble over to the door. "I'm leaving the dishes for you."

Wait, what? His eyes snapped to the table: plates, cups, utensils, and mugs. Well, they weren't such a big deal. He simply smiled. At least there were some services he could do to help her. "Okay sweetheart."

"Don't forget my request. See you around!" He heard the door close.

After hearing her footsteps disappear, Nick glanced over the furnishings in the living room and couldn't help but feel a bit more emptiness today. What a strange sensation.

His cell phone buzzed – an item he felt didn't quite 'fit' his image – on the couch. Groaning about having to get up, he decided to anyway and checked who sent him a message. It was from Ellis.

_Ey I'm working late so you should join me for some grub at THEEEEE diner! 2am! BEE there!" _

Ellis also sent a picture of a fuzzy bumblebee. Even his virtual puns were bad.

Nick blankly stared at the message for some time, and then resigned to replying. He tossed the phone back onto the couch – it bounced twice - and walked back over to the table.

He settled on looking out the window, able to view some of downtown's buildings.

Perhaps he'd look for gifts today.

* * *

Nick's **Wednesday** came much earlier than expected thanks to the mechanic's offer. It was two in the morning and Ellis wanted to get a "late dinner" at the local fifties diner. There really wasn't a proper name for the meal.

Were there downsides? Not yet. Well, there was one. It was _fucking freezing_ out.

Nick stopped in his tracks and exhaled with thought. The strong breath was visible due to the winter hell around him. If hell's element were ice and not fire, then this would be a prime example of an icy hell.

He liked to scapegoat that he was doing this for Rochelle, but he knew he wasn't. Being around others – in this case Ellis – was actually enjoyable to an extent.

Doubt filled him when he entered the diner and the mechanic waved to him with a bright smile. _C'mon Nick, it's not as if his friend Keith is here. Is that man even real? Who knows. I don't want to know._

Nick went over to the mechanic's booth and sat down across from him.

"Nick! I can't believe you came! Well, I thought you would but y'know I kinda sorta didn't think you'd come by some crazy chance, but you totally did!"

"Yeah. Hello to you to Ellis."

The boy snorted with laughter and took a fast gulp of what looked to be strawberry malt in front of him. He itched his nose. "Now, I don't recommend you do that. Not for beginners, ya hear?"

"What? You saying I can't drink that as fast as you?" Nick nodded at the mechanic's silver cup and put on a poker face.

"Well, I didn't mean it as a challenge."

"Waitress!" Nick half-raised his hand to signal a nearby worker to come over. "Two strawberry malts please."

"Nick I don't want another strawberry one."

"Fine, one chocolate and one strawberry."

"I don't want a chocolate either actually, or maybe I should get a strawberry one 'cause they're pretty damn ta-"

"Forget it. Just get us two malts, whatever flavors."

The waitress looked a tad worried, but jotted down the order and briskly left. Nick watched her enter the kitchen then returned conversing with Ellis. With his thumb, he pointed to the kitchen area. "That shit take long to make?"

"Naw, not really. Maybe you shouldn't be swearing in a diner. Kids, ya'know?"

"Ellis," Nick sighed, "if there were children at this diner at two in the damn morning, I'd be more concerned about their parents', well, _parenting_ skills more than them hearing a few vulgar words from me."

"Makes sense I guess. Just thought it might be better to be a bit more courteous-"

Nick kicked Ellis in the calf.

"Aw shit Nick! The hell was that for?"

"You see a problem here? I don't," Nick laughed. Ellis joined in on the laughter too, for reasons unknown to Nick. That was a bit strange. Then again, his whole friendship with Ellis was strange.

"Reminds me of how we met. Except I hit your hand with my hand, but it was in more of a handshake."

"So a lot different, really."

The waitress swung back around. "Hello! Two strawberry malts. Enjoy boys!" She winked – at the malts, Nick swore- and left as quickly as she arrived.

"Mmm-mmm! My favorite. Eat up Nick."

The two raced to drink their malts, but Nick forfeited a minute in. His hand slammed to his forehead as he hunched over. "God damn brainfreeze."

"The trick," Ellis swallowed some malt, "is to not get it on the roof of your mouth. Also got to avoid some parts in your throat. It's a skill I say."

The two laughed and slowed down their malt-drinking contest. After finishing, they sat in the diner for a bit and wondered out loud together concerning small mysteries in town.

"Doin' anythin' else this week Nick? Me and Ro have been pretty busy with work. She has news about cars and streets, then them cars come to me for prettyin' up for said streets… it's a whole cycle! Like Lion King! Ain't that shit cool!"

"Uh-huh," Nick replied. He spooned some ice cream into his mouth. "I didn't really have anything planned. Doing something Friday with Ro, don't know what though."

"I see I see. Well you two wanna do another car-movie marathon at my place?" Ellis cocked his head in question.

"Wha- god, no!" Nick put his cup down immediately. "I drew my line at _Rubber_. That was god fu-" Nick paused, "God _frikkin_' awful."

"Aw, but that was the point Nick. Sometimes you gotta experience awful things with friends and learn to laugh at 'em, not that I'm callin' cars awful or nothin'. That makes up a good part of life, don't it?"

"Wouldn't have even considered that statement a few years ago," Nick chuckled and leaned back in the booth. "Well, maybe I'll take you up on the offer then. What do you do with 'deep' movies then? Watch them alone?"

"You can watch those alone or with company! A movie is a movie. I think they were meant to watch with people though. What messages sink into you affects _you_ more, y'know?" He slurped down the rest of his malt. A pink moustache blessed his face. Ellis smiled, a sunny grin. "These awful movies though? They give you some pretty fun memories to look back on. Think of all the fun 'awful' memories you could have with all the funny bad movies out there. Lots of remembering, lots of inside jokes, lots to talk and laugh about after the film Awful great memories if you ask me."

"Awful, huh?" Nick sighed. There was that word again used in ways Nick wasn't expecting it. The meaning seemed to swap scenarios Nick experienced them in. In the past 'awful' meant getting shot in the legs or being wanted by some hit men (thankfully who weren't an issue anymore). Now it referred to wonky friendship bonding.

"Yep. Good ol' awful!" Ellis belched and, with satisfaction, patted his tummy. "Laughter is the best medicine."

"Hey Ellis?"

"What's up Nick?"

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No prob! It's always fun."

"You're paying, by the way."

"Oh oka- wait wha'!?"

* * *

Nick wasn't able to see Rochelle **Thursday** as she was swamped with organizing the morning shows her coworker was unable to produce for the week. Although she had evening segments planned, there was still an abundance of work to be done, which Nick understood. He wondered if that had any reason to do with why he was spending more time in shops lately as opposed to his routine walking among the city skyscrapers. What a great name.

_Skyscrapers._

Nick looked up at the grayish-blue sea above the park he was cutting through.

_Just barely skimming the sky, if that. Nothing can actually come into contact with it, but it was still quite the feat._

When he was a kid, he hogged the swings whenever he could to try and reach the sky. It felt within grasp each and every upswing, but every hope fell backward and he'd swing up to try again. Trying and persistence felt easier as a kid. But for some reason, it was beginning to become more tolerable now.

His next destination was adjacent to the park. Nick entered a small store dedicated to making holiday paraphernalia year-round. Glittering gold and silver icicles hung from the ceiling along with vivid lights strung from the tops of displays. Paper snowflakes, presumably made by local kids, were hung by string throughout the store. Holiday spirit was quite evident.

"Welcome," an older woman greeted from a register in back.

"Thanks," Nick replied and walked straight to the ornament section. He wanted to say there were hundreds of ornaments. Some were brand name while others looked hand carved, possibly by the owners of the store.

After picking out a handful, he exchanged money with the owner ("What a dazzling coat you have!" she commented; they went on for a bit talking about proper winter wear) and left with a paper bag holding eight ornaments.

There weren't any errands left to do, so Nick settled on going home and making some dinner, maybe watching some television. After telling Ellis he'd ask Ro about the movies tomorrow, Nick began his way home. He'd be happy to see Rochelle's segments airing this evening.

* * *

What Nick thought would be a long week went by faster than expected. In fact, **Friday** hurled itself at him around seven in the morning via cell phone ringtones.

He was driving his car – for once; where he got it was confidential information – down Third Street. When was the last time he drove?

As soon as he spotted Rochelle's workplace, he turned into the small guest parking lot down an alley behind it and parked his car. Ensuring it was locked, he sped walk into the building.

Rochelle had called him in the morning, requesting his immediate assistance at work. She had to spare him details, but he promised he'd help out.

The doors opened and he entered a lobby. There was a male receptionist on the phone, who did one of those strained smiles and pointed to a door across from him. Nick nodded in thanks and entered the room. They must have been expecting him.

He was beginning to wonder if that five-minute favor deal he struck up was just an excuse to help her.

"Nick! Thank god you're here." Nick heard clanging – the sounds of familiar gold bangles- then felt a strong tug on his arm, forcing him into whatever room he walked into. Rochelle. He'd recognize the clatter of those wrist bracelets any day. "We'll try not to keep you long. Promise."

"What's the rush?" The room was quite simple. There was a camera on a solid grey floor with couches, chairs, refreshments, and other equipment Nick couldn't name. Rochelle urged him to an area behind the camera with a wooden floor and pillows. He spotted a box with holes. This was a set? Possibly?

"Okay," Rochelle tightly gripped her clipboard. She thumbed through a couple pages before getting back to Nick. "Alex, our girl who sets up and warms up sets, called in sick. _Really_ sick. We need you to do her job here. Everyone else is too busy."

"What am I doing exactly?"

"It's easy no worries. Sit down. Thank god you're not wearing black." She motioned for him to sit on a pillow, which turned out to be rather comfy. Looks were deceiving.

"So… what is this exactly? A kid's show?"

"_Meow!"_

Nick's back stiffened. The sound came from the box. He looked at it to notice a fluffy black and white animal walk towards him.

A cat!?

"What is this?" Nick tried to lean away from the cat purring and nuzzling his arm.

"Our girl Alex usually warms up equipment or taste tests cooks' food. It depends on what morning segment is scheduled. In this case, we needed someone to make sure the cats were being friendly before our show." Rochelle threw a bell from her pocket on the floor. Several more cats entered the room from elsewhere and gathered around the bell, now near Nick.

Nick felt as if he was suspended in disbelief. He _was_ in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight. I just sit here, pet cats, and make sure they're friendly until you guys are ready?"

"Yep! Just keep them occupied. Don't want them leaving this area." Rochelle scribbled down something on her clipboard.

"What'd you write?"

"A request to give you a headband with cats."

"No, really?"

"That the cats are fine." She crouched down in front of him and smiled. "Thanks for this. You were right about the five-minute thing. More like eight, actually."

Nick let out a small laugh. "You're welcome sweetheart." No one was in the room, so he assumed it was okay to call her this. "Anything to help you out."

She smiled. "And I'll help you when you can." Rochelle's hand found its way to Nick's cheek, and so did her lips. He angled his head to return her a kiss on the lips. After they parted, she stood up and smiled. "Alright, I got to go. Some people will be in here soon."

"I've been waiting for that all week, and you're just going to leave me?" Nick teased.

"Yes."

"Go do your work, business, stuff. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks again Nick." She gave him another peck on the forehead and softly sang as she left the room. "There's something inside you; it's hard to explain,"

Left with cats, Nick pet them as the felines played with pillows and fought playfully over the ball. He checked his phone and saw that Ellis replied.

_Alright you guys if Ro can come come over at like 7. Coach is busy with family but Francis louis and zoey said they could come. YEEEEAAAAAAH! _

Shaking his head at the ridiculous thought, Nick pocketed the cellphone and looked around at the studio, then at a clock on the wall. More than five minutes had passed since he got here.

These 'awful' things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Nick with animals (and Ro) is magical. Also I love Drive._

_p.s.: obligatory disclaimer I don't own any of the movies mentioned or L4D(2) or Nightcall (the song) _


End file.
